


Gingerbread

by danagracee (harry_stiles)



Series: FFXV One Shots [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Charity Auctions, Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, Video & Computer Games, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/danagracee
Summary: Ignis' crazy idea might just move your relationship to the next level.





	

                “You want to _what!?”_

                “It’s a simple request.” Ignis shrugged as you stared at him in awe.

                “How are the both of us going to crank out three hundred gingerbread cookies?” _Yeah… my boyfriend has definitely lost his mind or I need my hearing checked._

                “We have almost forty-eight hours before the party starts. We have plenty of time.”

                “You’re crazy,” you whispered in disbelief.

                “Me being on the brink of insanity never stopped you from loving me.” Ignis stood from his seat and gestured for you to follow him to the kitchen. “We can take turns. It’ll be fun. I promise. And you know how the kids love my cooking.”

                You groaned. He had good intentions, but the idea just seemed impossible to you. Every year during the week of Christmas your boyfriend’s friend, Noctis, would hold a charity event along with his father. It was a simple event, one where a ball would be held and people would auction off various items to raise money for certain groups in need whether it be the orphanage or the local hospital. While the adults were all out bidding, you and Ignis’ friends kept watch over the children and baked them several treats while they waited for their parents. You always found it to be a lot of fun no matter how tiring it was, but you knew this year would be something else.

                _This is going to be the most exhausting event of them all._ You sighed as you quickly followed Ignis to the kitchen, knowing you had several long hours ahead of you.

~ ~ ~

 

                Four hours later felt like ten years to you even in the company of your boyfriend. You first started off working together, and it was all fun and games until everything became tedious. He offered to take over for another hour before handing the baking over to you. Thirty minutes into your turn you heard your boyfriend snoring in the chair he had drug into the kitchen for breaks. Just as you started to pity him a familiar blond popped into the room with a big smile on his face.

                “I smell food. What are you guys up to?”

                You shushed Prompto as he walked closer to you to look at what you were baking. Ignis didn’t particularly like Prompto helping whenever he cooked since most of his creations were eaten by the younger man before they even reached the plate. Ignis was in a good mood today, and you really didn’t want him to wake up mad.

                “Aren’t those a lot of gingerbread cookies,” he asked in a quieter voice as he gazed at the finished cookies.

                “Yeah. They’re for the event this year.”

                “I see.” He quickly grabbed one off of the plate and popped it into his mouth. “This seems like an awful lot.”

                “Ignis wants us to make three hundred.”

                Prompto almost choked and sprayed you with cookie crumbs. “Is he serious!?”

                 You cringed at his lack of manners. “Unfortunately.” Just then the oven beep, signaling that yet another batch was done. You turned to retrieve the finished cookies and quickly hurried back to the table so you could apply the frosting to them after they cooled.

                “You know, you guys could’ve just bought a giant pack of cookies,” Prompto said through a mouth full of cookie. “It’s not like the kids would notice.”

                “Ignis thinks it’s better if we do this ourselves.” You glanced over at your still sleeping boyfriend. _Even though he’s already busy as it is._

                “True, but you’re never going to finish on time.” The blond attempted to steal another cookie, but you slapped his hand before he could.

                “If you quit eating them and maybe helped we could.”  You frowned as you watched him rub the back of his hand in mock pain.

                “How many are you on right now?”

                “One hundred and… twenty something I think?” You furrowed your brows in exhaustion as you began to draw buttons on the small gingerbread army. _Yeah there’s no way we can finish._

“How about you and I go to the grocery store while Specs is getting his beauty sleep?” Prompto quirked an eyebrow at you. Before you could explain how mad Ignis would be that you cheated at the task on hand, Prompto had shoved you aside and started to poorly finish the icing on the cookies for you. “Now go change your clothes and meet me by the front door. I’ll leave a note for Ignis saying I took you out for coffee because you were falling asleep.”

                “Thanks, Prompto.” You wiped your dirty hands on your apron before hanging it up on the hook by the oven.

                “It’s nothin’.”

                You stole one final glance at the hideous art job he was doing with the cookies before escaping the room. _Well, at least he’s trying to help._ You quickly left, hoping your boyfriend wouldn’t awake while you were gone.

~ ~ ~

 

                Outings with Prompto was one of your favorite things. He always made everything such an adventure and so fun, but especially when it came to food. Getting him to help pick out the perfect cookies from the bakery wasn’t hard at all, but getting Ignis to see past that these were store bought cookies wasn’t.

                “What are these,” Ignis hissed when he stumbled upon the ugly gingerbread cookies Prompto had helped with once you returned.

                “Prompto came in to help me out,” you said innocently.

                “Why did you let him? Look at this!” He held up a cookie where one of the eyes was way lower and significantly bigger than the other. It donned a crooked smile and you specifically remembered you never left out gumdrops to be used as buttons.

                “Ignis, it’s fine,” you said as calmly as possible. “We would be behind if he hadn’t helped.”

                “Or bought store cookies so we could meet quota.” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers into you.

                “You knew it was impossible for two of us to bake that many cookies! We bought the best ones; Prompto taste tested all of them anyway.”

                “Are you serious?” Ignis groaned. “You know he’ll eat anything.”

                “We don’t have time for this.” You put your hand on your hip. “The party starts in two hours and we don’t even know where Noctis is to unlock the party room for us.”

                A defeated look crossed Ignis’ face and you knew he wanted to argue with you more, but he was holding his tongue. “OK,” he simply said. “Call him and I’ll locate all of the decorations.”

                “Thanks, Specs.” You leaned up on your tippy toes to kiss his cheek. “This party will be great, don’t worry! And your cooking will always be the best.”

                His cheeks reddened and you dashed out of the room before he could call out to you. You pulled your phone out of your pocket to call the prince, really hoping that this party would go over well.

~ ~ ~

 

                The time for the party to start came faster than you wanted it to. Like every year you were slightly nervous, but for some reason this time you felt more anxious. There were more children than last time, but you couldn’t help but to feel like Ignis was still upset at you about the cookies.

                “Why the long face?” Gladio sat down in a chair across from you at one of the side tables. His smile was almost enough to make you feel better, but you would much rather have Ignis’ affection right now.

                “Oh you know me, just excited about this whole party thing.”

                “Darling, you look anything but excited.” He chuckled. “Did you and Ignis fight?”

                “No?” You gave him a quizzical look.

                “He’s been looking pretty annoyed about something and focusing most of his attention towards you. I just figured you guys had something to come up.” He shrugged.

                “Well, he is kind of mad at me about the whole cookie thing.” You stole a glance at him to find him conversing with Prompto about something as Noctis tried to deal with the kids. “We didn’t fight though.”

                “Cookies? They taste fine to me, and the kids love them. Cheer up, buttercup.” Gladio’s smile widened. “The kids love being here, especially when they’re pulling out Noctis’ hair.” He chuckled.

                You hummed, glancing over at the prince as the kids practically tackled him to the ground. It was then that you noticed both Ignis and Prompto had disappeared. You didn’t even get a chance to wonder where they had went when you suddenly heard Prompto right beside you.

                “Oh, well what do you know,” Prompto shouted right into your ear. “Is that mistletoe!?”

                _Is he kidding right now!?_ You glanced up to find indeed he was dangling the plant over you. Gladio looked particularly annoyed as he left the table, not wanting to end up kissing you and face Ignis’ wrath.

                “Prompto, can we not do this right now,” you hissed under your breath as you stood up too, but he ignored you. You rolled your eyes as he unexpectedly shoved you towards Ignis. Unfortunately he also started a chant with the children about kissing.

                “Unbelievable,” Ignis grumbled under his breath as Noctis and Gladio gave you both a pitying look.

                “Just kiss me and get it over with so he can shut up.” You knew your boyfriend hated PDA, but nothing would stop Prompto when he was like this unless someone removed him from the room.

                Much to your surprise Ignis followed through with your statement right away. He leaned down and gave you a quick kiss on the lips, sending the children and Prompto into hysterics. The kiss was short and sweet, but your knees still felt weak when he pulled away from you.

                “I would like to think this party was a success,” he said softly, his green eyes meeting yours. “Even though this was completely inappropriate.”

                “Oh, hush. You liked it, or you never would’ve went through with it.” You playfully pushed his chest as you started to walk away to distract the children with something else, but Prompto had already fulfilled your job.

                “You really like the children don’t you?” Ignis asked as he remained by your side.

                You nodded. “I love that we get to do this every year. Seeing the kids happy makes me happy.”

                “Why don’t we have one of our own then?” You turned to give your boyfriend a baffled expression, but he continued before you could respond. “I mean… when that time comes.” He shrugged.

                “What have you been thinking about Mr. Scientia?” You wanted to interrogate him, but a little girl ran up to you with a big smile on her face.

                “Hey, you’re missing out on all the fun with Prompto.” You crouched down to her level and nodded towards the blond who was now dramatically trying to sing _All I Want for Christmas Is You._

                “I found something in the cookies,” she said innocently, her eyes going from Ignis to you.

                “Well, what was it?” You noticed the girl’s hands were behind her back. She slowly brought her hands in front of you and opened them to reveal a diamond ring.

                _What!?_ “Oh… but this looks like someone’s wedding ring?” _But all of the parents dropped their children off and didn’t come into this room, so how is this here?_

“It’s more of an engagement ring.” Ignis cleared his throat.

                You stood to your feet quickly, suddenly feeling confused. “Who’s getting engaged?”

                Ignis didn’t answer right away, and simply took the ring from the little girl. “You and I, if you don’t mind.” Before you could completely process what he was saying he was down on one knee, presenting the ring to you. “Would you marry me?”

                _Is this really happening right now?_ You covered your mouth with your hands, trying not to cry out of shock. You had been dating Ignis for almost two years now, but you never expected him to pop the big question. He was always so busy with his work with Noctis, almost to the point where you were unsure if his work would interfere with your relationship. He was always faithful to you, but you were never quite sure how much he loved you.

                “You know, it’s alright to say something,” you heard Prompto murmur in the absolute silence that followed Ignis’ question.

                “I… yes.” You felt your voice shake. Ignis smiled and stood to his feet. For some reason he felt taller than usual, and the happiness radiating off of him was apparent as he took your hand in his and slid the ring on your finger. For a brief instant you were brought back to reality when you heard clapping from the others, but when Ignis leaned down to kiss you nothing else mattered.

                “Get a room you two. Remember kids are here,” Gladio growled when the kissing got too intense.

                “That can be arranged.” Ignis smiled as the taller man approached you both. “Can you tell Noctis that he’s in charge now? I have a surprise for the lady.”

                “Wait, what?” Gladio frowned. “You just can’t _leave_! How are we going-”

                “Remember we discussed this yesterday?” Ignis turned his attention to you. “Let’s go. Noctis can handle the rest of the night.”

                You nodded and Ignis slipped his hand into yours as you both started to exit the big party room. You leaned against his shoulder, a huge smile on your face, not believing any of this had just happened. You were unsure of what his surprise was, but you were sure it would be something you would love and remember forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and if you liked it make sure to click that kudos button! :D And once again, merry Christmas :)


End file.
